The Ice Dragon Slayer
(Year X788) It was a cold and frosty night on Frozen Mountain, and it was a wintery wonderland far as the eye could see. To Eagle and Rika, there was no such thing as freezing to death, and in a small tent laid three young mages, Malek Kriya, Rika Kriya, and Kiyoko Kriya. The two sisters laid asleep while Malek was kept awake by the voice of Mirsoth, his foster mother, the Ice Dragon. He constantly wondered what it meant to be a Ice Dragon Slayer, since it was the magic he had been practicing for several years now. Kiyoko shivered in the cold, and Malek noticed that she was not used to such temperatures. Placing his blanket over her, Kiyoko stopped shivering, and as he looked on is adopted sister, Malek began to wonder on what it meant for her to be a Dragon Slayer. ---- ...*Explosion* The ground beneath them shook violently, quickly waking up Rika and Kiyoko who would draw out their weapons, but Malek raised his hand telling them to lower their weapons. Before they could even take action they stood face to face with three familiar faces. Staring at the one man who has hunted them, Yakunan glares at the second oldest of Kriya siblings and says "It's been a while Malek. Last time we met, you destroyed half our guild building. If I remember correctly, mages who serve the side of good aren't supposed to be destructive." Malek quietly stares at Yakunan with hateful, blood-colored eyes, looking at the man responsible for the recent massacre in a small village, and for the several near-fatal injuries he had suffered. "You sure talk big for a man who doesn't give a damn about human life." Rika says as she pulls her sword out again, this time on Akuma. While the two eldest glared down their enemies, Kiyoko and Hatsumi silently stared at each other, mentally cursing one another. The silent showdown continued and as soon as it reached it's limit, the six mages simultaneously released a powerful amount of magic energy. "So who will strike first?" Akuma says while laughing, not noticing Malek move right in front of her. In that instant, Malek remembered the day Hatsumi struck him with a Gravity Crush on the mountaintop just north of their location, and quickly punched her, sending her flying halfway across the field. Akuma and Yakunan, enraged charged on Malek, but were blocked by his sisters. Hatsumi, quickly recovering charged as well, but was stopped by Kiyoko. With Kiyoko taking on Hatsumi, and Rika confronting Yakunan, the two families began their fight. While his sisters took two-thirds of their enemies elsewhere, Malek aggressively charged onto Akuma, not giving her any time to counter. "You surprise me Malek, your power is growing. It would suite you better if you used that power to fight for us." Akuma says while blocking, but Malek remains silently keeping his eyes solely focused on her defenses. Malek's attacks were relentless, and were far more dangerous than he had ever used before. This was a time where hell freezes over. Although Akuma is far more stronger than Malek, she had no chance of battling the young Dragon Slayer when surrounded by his element, to which he could naturally consume during battle. As the battle neared to a close, Malek pinned Akuma to the ground by freezing the ground beneath her, and instantly began swallowing in the air around him. Knowing what was coming, Akuma accepted her defeat and took a Ice Dragon's Roar launching her towards a mountain side. With Rika and Kiyoko returning, notifying Malek about the retreat of Hatsumi and Yakunan, Malek stares at the last location of Akuma, seeing that she had escaped. With nothing but their enemies on their tails, the Malek siblings took of again, with a notice saying, "REMOVE THE POISON HEARTS OF THE MAP. THIS DARK GUILD IS RESPONSIBLE FOR MANY DEATH. PLEASE TAKE THEM OUT AND MAKE SURE THEY ARE ALL INCARCERATED". Staring at each other in silence, the three smile at each other and head of to complete their newest mission. As they leave, Rika and Kiyoko stare on at Malek's path of destruction and say together, "Eagle, you really are the Ice Dragon Slayer.' He smiles upon hearing his sisters words, but states there is still much more he can learn. "After this mission, let's head home to Fairy Tail, so we can rest up." Malek says. "Sure." Kiyoko says with Rika nodding in agreement. ---- The Ice Dragon Slayer (SUB-STORY) Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountain, in a nearby village, a mysterious woman takes shelter in a cabin. The mysterious conceals herself with a cloak while taking a sip from her soup. Feeling hot, she removed the cloak and revealed a dark red dress with yellow designs and a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress, and black shorts underneath her dress. Around her neck she had a black choker on her neck. She wore dark glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet. Sitting in a corner, she silently mutters two names, of which can't be heard. She lifts her hands up asking for a drink, and while she waits she repeats the same words earlier, but it can now be heard. The words muttered were, "My children, it wasn't my fault. I had no choice. Please forgive me. Malek, Rika, my children, please understand and listen to me when we find one another." She then begins to tear soon after the waiter delivers her a coffee, and then leaves without finishing her soup, or taking a sip from her coffee. "Hey, don't forget to pay", shouts the cabin owner. Not having any money, and not saying a word, she instantly takes off in a blur. Angry, the cabin owner takes of after her, but after searching for hours he finds no trace her and returns to his cabin to find the payment and a note from the same woman which seemed to have her apologies. "The things I got to do to survive", the young female says with tears running down the side of her cheeks. Turning around, she looks up and sees that daylight is appearing just over the mountain, and begins to walk down an isolated path, yet again muttering incoherent words. Will the the mysterious woman in a red dress be able to find her goal, and how is she related to Malek and Rika. Is she their mother, or a close acquaintance. Only time will tell, but that day is for another story. END Trivia *Description for the mysterious woman came from the RWBY Wiki, using reference to the Cinder Fall character. All credit goes to the creators of the wiki, and such gratitude is granted for all their hard work. *This will be one of the few short chapters Category:Malek Kriya